


More Than

by ciaan



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three people adds up to more than...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than

Scene: interior: day: hotel room in Montreal, Quebec, Canada

"I'm sure," Lynn says softly, rolling her hips, "that it was to preserve the artistic integrity of the film." Steven squirms beneath her on the bed as she slowly unbuttons his shirt. His fingers ghost up her thighs under her skirt and brush the edge of her panties.

"It was to tease me fucking crazy," he answers her, voice low and husky, raw sound of it reaching down to her crotch. "Watching Taylor walk around in a speedo all day and trying not to pop a boner on camera."

"Boners welcome here. And no teasing." She can feel how hard he is through his jeans against the dampness between her legs. His eyes are dark and dilated as she bares his chest. 

Steven is an old soul but he looks so young and hungry at the moment. His crush on his gorgeous co-star is adorable, and so is the fact that he can talk to her about it, and the constant friendly flirting he and Taylor engage in.

"His body…" Steven mumbles. "All abs and hipbones…" His thumbs find Lynn's hipbones and press. She leans down to kiss him. "I love you, you're beautiful," he whispers into her mouth. She lifts her hips up higher as his fingers grasp her panties and pull them down. 

***

Scene: interior: night: Taylor's living room in Austin, Texas, USA

"If they were worth it they'd wait. It's been more than two months since the last time I saw you and I haven't forgotten you," Steven says.

"That's different," Taylor replies. He's been complaining about how hard it is to date when he constantly moves around for work and family. The last woman he dated thought a few weeks was too long for him to be gone.

"Only because we've never had sex." And Lynn can tell by the oh-shit expression on his face that Steven didn't mean to actually say that so seriously.

But Taylor's taking another swig of his beer and doesn't seem to notice, just says back, "Kinda the key difference for what I'm talking about here, man."

Lynn slides closer and leans on Steven's shoulder. "But we still wouldn't forget you if we did sleep together," she adds. Because she wants to say it. Because it would be great to do it. Because she can always pass it off as a drunken joke in a moment if not. Steven's hand wraps around the small of her back. 

Now Taylor looks at them, but instead of any response she expects he bursts out laughing. He crumples down on the sofa and rolls over, looking up at them, still laughing as he speaks. "I totally just filmed a scene where I didn't have a threesome."

"Lyla and Jason?" she asks. Texas, you know, she does watch the show. 

"You got it." He turns slightly and takes another sip, still lying there, and then seems to settle himself in, head resting against Steven's thigh. "Maybe I'm the one who should go pray now, eh?" He raises an eyebrow and she figures it's a reference to the scene.

"What would you pray for?" Steven asks softly. He reaches out slowly, as if not to spook him, and combs his fingers through Taylor's hair.

Taylor drops his beer bottle to the floor and slides his hand under Steven's leg by his head instead. "Like birthday candles, can't tell you."

Lynn replies, "I think I can guess."

"Guessing's allowed," Taylor murmurs. His eyes drift closed for an instant as Steven strokes his head. Steven's other hand slips just inside the waistband of Lynn's pants. Her arm is around Steven's waist and she rubs her cheek against his shoulder. She clamps her beer bottle between her legs and reaches out and runs her fingertips along Taylor's jaw. As her fingers move up to his lips he kisses at them. 

His eyes open and Taylor and Steven are staring at each other now with undisguised interest. 

Steven leans down and kisses Taylor and Lynn cups her hand over Taylor's throat and feels his adam's apple bob as he swallows and hums and she looks down at Steven's dark curls.

Then Taylor surges upright and wraps his arms around both of them and buries his face in Lynn's cleavage and laughs again. He keeps laughing even with Steven feeling him up until Lynn kisses him. When Lynn plunges her tongue in his mouth and grips his thigh and Steven bites his neck the laughter turns to desperate moans and that's much better.

***

Scene: interior: night: the women's restroom of a bar in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia

It's a good shoot and they work hard and they play hard. It's all good and so what if Lynn has constant dark circles under her eyes that look like bruises, that's what makeup is for, and they're having fun, throw another shrimp on the barbie or whatever and pass her another shot glass. It's good. It's all good until it isn't.

She's laughing and drinking with half the cast and crew and then she's kneeling on the cold tiles and puking her guts out. She doesn't know how she got here. She doesn't know where she is - there's a toilet - is she still in the bar? There's a toilet, some toilet, any toilet, and she leans over further and clutches the smooth damp porcelain and heaves again and again.

Someone touches her shoulder and kneels down beside her and it's Taylor. He wraps Lynn's hair tightly around his hand and presses it to the back of her neck. Then he holds something flat and sleek up to her ear and she can hear Steven's voice. She coughs and retches. She doesn't sound good. She doesn't look good. She doesn't feel good.

Steven's voice is a low rumble in her ear and his words are lost in the blur of her spinning head. But his voice is there, loving and comforting, he's there, he's always there for her. 

He's so good, so solid, so constant. And she's giving him this. 

Lynn slips sideways against Taylor's chest and his hand is still there, Steven's voice still coming to her from around the world. She curls up and cries and clenches her fingers in soft t-shirt and drools on it and cries. Steven is singing now, a rhythm of lullaby, warm and gentle.

She's going to do better. She's going to deserve him.

She's going to stop this.

*** 

Scene: exterior: night: rooftop patio of Lynn and Steven's apartment in New York City, New York, USA

She sits on the edge of the hot tub with the water bubbling and jetting around her calves. Her wedding ring clinks against the glass as she raises it and takes a sip of water. It feels cold in her mouth in contrast to the warmth around her feet. Steven has Taylor pressed against the side of the tub, sitting in his lap, kissing him. Droplets of water roll down his tanned back and smudge under Taylor's fingers tracing his spine. 

Watching them is even hotter than the damp heat coming off the tub.

Steven tangles his hands deeper in Taylor's hair, sucks on his earlobe, and then they're whispering fiercely against each other's cheeks, too quiet for Lynn to make out words.

Taylor catches her gaze over Steven's shoulder. He grins, slow and dangerous, and she matches it. Then Steven flips around and splashes down into the water, catching her ankles and yanking her in with him. Lynn shrieks in surprise and delight and her glass ends up floating in the water next to them.

No one cares.

***

Scene: exterior: day: the sunny streets of Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, USA

Everything is bright today. The call-backs are going to be amazing. Lynn can feel it in the vibration of the car engine, the wind whistling through her hair, the bouncy pop guitars on the radio.

Steven pulls up in front of the studio office and Lynn climbs out of the car. He leans toward her over the passenger seat of the convertible. She kisses him on the cheek, then on the mouth.

"Break a leg, honey," he says with a broad smile. The light glints off the mirrored lenses of his sunglasses. "There's something nice waiting for you in there. Just call when you want me to pick you up."

She nods and her heels click against the sidewalk as she heads for the door. She stares at her reflection in the glass for a moment and smoothes down her hair with her hand. Then she takes a deep breath and goes inside.

Once she's signed in and it's her turn and she steps into the little reading room, passing the other actress stepping out, she has to stop herself from laughing out loud at the unexpected sight. The guys pulled off a good one.

Taylor smirks at her from his seat at the table. Mars, here they come. She can feel it.


End file.
